Zapreverser
Samuel Bang (born ), better known online as Zapreverser, is a YouTube channel that mainly posts Minecraft along with other things such as his "Subscriber Specials" and occasional Minecraft animations. Content * Minecraft (Hypixel & Clash Royale) * Subscriber Specials * Minecraft Animations * I Command You Zap (ICYZ) * Skits * Vlogs * Random Edits His most popular series on his channel is the "I Command You Zap series" (ICYZ). This is a series is where his subscribers put comments telling him to do things. Channel History Zapreverser had started making videos on YouTube since April 4, 2015. He had started his channel off with a video titled "Creepy Cat / First Video" with him walking around his house getting randomly scared by three of his friends (unknown). He has then kept on making videos of completely random things such as finding a deer. This was mostly his content; improving little by little with more edits and higher quality. In the 2016 of summer, he had only posted two videos (Shoutout Challenge, Shoutout Winner). He had seemed pretty inactive for the time being but was later back. However, he was uploading less than usual but that was when his content had started to change. He had also been receiving more subscribers at a faster rate along with views. He had started to gain more active subscribers and more attention. By then, he had switched his content from being completely random to gaming, entertainment, and occasional Minecraft animations. He had also done many experimental videos to try and get views (The Girl Dragged By Seal Video was the most successful). Collaborations * YT_Luke * PRO GXL * FoxyFAZZgamer75 * Jumbofly * FuzzyGingerGamer * MineGoodBoy * StarMiner1117 Friends These listed below may not be 100% correct: * YT_Luke * ProGxl * SandoMasta * CloudMaster * FoxyFAZZgamer * Jumbofly * StarMiner * MineGoodBoy * SSH games * NobleMania * TheLoyalGamer * FuzzyGingerGamer02 * 24DegreeZ * Gaming Kandio * Bridge * Maureen Deane * Zingo * CAPTAIN * Pixel Boss * ASM * RJR Gaming * Fire Sage Subscriber Milestones * 50 Subscribers - July 12, 2015 * 75 - 77 Subscribers - July 30, 2015 * 100 Subscribers - October 26, 2015 * 125 Subscribers - November 19, 2015 * 150 Subscribers - January 5, 2016 * 175 Subscribers - January 17, 2016 * 200 Subscribers - April 2, 2016 * 300 Subscribers - March 21, 2017 * 350 - 400 Subscribers - May 4, 2017 * 500 Subscribers - June 15, 2017 Ninzard Squad (NUA) Zapreverser is one of the leaders of a YouTube group called the NUA. Quotes * "Ummm (Uhhh) hi. I suck at starting intros." * "Piece of trash!" * "Hope you guys enjoyed." * "CRINGE!!!" * "BOOM!" * "HEY GUYS ZAPREVERSER HERE!!!" (Old Intro) * "I'LL ZAP YOU GUYS WHEN I SEE YOU GUYS!!!" (Old Outro) * "NOOOOOO!" * "ARRGH!" * "Jeez!" * "Okay fam." * "FAM!" * To YT Luke: "You failed us Luke!" * To YT Luke: "Fam, gimmie some of dat!" * To YT Luke: "We're gonna lose so bad..." * "I just want to give a shoutout to..." * "OHH...OHH..OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" * "SAAVE MEEE" * "THAT SUCKED!!!" * "meh" * "OH MY FRIKEN GOD DUDE!!!" * "Take a look at my reflection! x3 YEAH, MY REFLECTIOOOOOON!!!" (Old) * TMA (Old): "CRIMINAL BUSTER!!" * "I honestly think diss tracks don't offend anybody." * "That fidget spinner sandwich was so good! Ten outta ten!" * ".................." * "OMG" * "LOL" * "IKR" * To YT_Luke: "Why do I always say fam?" * "So...yeah" * "SKI-DOOOSH!!!" * "Stop it.....STOP IT!!!" * "And also posts random ***t" * (In Old TMA Channel): "Come at meh." * "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" * "WHAT?!" * "Naww FRIK!!" * "No shizz" * "Thank you guys." * "Be like 3, 2, 1 KOAAAAAAAAAAK--KWAAAAAK!!!" * "WOAH HOLY! He's so skinny!" * "He's so fat now." * "HOLY CRAP!" * "EWWW!" * "no no no no thank you" * "OH GOD!!!" * "Really bruh?" * "This is going to be..ThE BeST VIdeo EVERRRR!!!" * "OWWW!" Trivia * Zapreverser is a Canadian; However, inherits Korean blood. * He is a Christian. * His second username he often uses is "Mazel". * Zapreverser is sometimes claimed to be a hacker. However, no one knows if this is for sure. * He makes intros for other YouTubers. * (As seen in his Instagram account): He goes to the middle school W.A Fraser. * A famous YouTuber known as MrBeast had once replied to Zapreverser's comments. * (According to FoxyFAZZgamer): A bird had once flown into Zapreverser's house window and died. A video is shown on FoxyFAZZgamer's channel of the dead corpse of the bird. Blood can be seen on the beak and floor of the balcony. * Zapreverser is exactly 5 feet tall (150cm) according to his 300 subscriber special. * He has a brother (Has a YouTube channel called "ProGxl"). * He had once got into an argument on YouTube with another YouTuber named MineGoodBoy. * Zapreverser had once been hacked on the game Pixel Gun 3D. Gallery Zapreverser Profile Pic.png Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators